


Bedsheets

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Patrician & Clerk [4]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Something domestic.





	Bedsheets

The first night Vetinari and Drumknott slept together in the same bed, after he finally brought the other man home from the Watchhouse, it was... Vetinari knew not how to describe it. How could he? He had been yearning for this very thing so long, and yet it was so great an intimacy he had not before demanded it - to feel Drumknott at his side, sleeping soundly upon the mattress, his breathing quiet and even...

To know, with such  _certainty_ , that Drumknott was entirely safe, for Vetinari lay on the outside of him, between Drumknott and the world that might do him harm...

Vetinari watched him sleep, watched the peaceful set of his features, the turn of his head upon the pillow, the rise and fall of his chest.

And when came the morning, he watched Drumknott’s process, a fond smile on his face, even with the sling on his arm, the bandages he wore. He watched as he set the lower sheet more exactly upon the bed, its corners at perfect right angles; he watched as he fixed the blankets into their place, folded so exactly that the corners might have cut; he watched Drumknott set their pillows at perfect angles, perpendicular to the lines cut by the sheet.

“Drumknott,” Vetinari murmured, and the clerk turned to face him.

Vetinari pressed his lips to the younger man’s forehead, and smiled when Drumknott melted against him. 


End file.
